


Cautionary tale [podfic]

by Aviss, Carpe_History



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Cautionary tale. </p>
<p>After the Starkiller, Finn becomes a cautionary tale among the troopers.</p>
<p>This doesn't always work in the First Order's favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cautionary tale [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cautionary tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585749) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



This is a podfic of Cautionary Tale by Aviss. 

I hope you all enjoy! 

as always, I'm on tumblr at [asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon](http://asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon.tumblr.com/)

[Cautionary tale](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dr1lgwhu6bw18au/Cautionary_tale.mp3)


End file.
